Regardez le, assassins
by Immortal-Nemesis
Summary: Comme je vous hais, vous, la communauté sorcière, les sois disant bons citoyens. Vous qui nous avez détruit.


**Auteur : Dark-Sasuke-Girl**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**Type : Drabble dramatique**

**Note : Voici ma toute première fiction sur Harry Potter, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Rassurez-vous, je n'abandonne pas les fictions sur Naruto n.n.**

* * *

Approchez, venez voir. Venez contempler votre œuvre. Vous, les honorables citoyens. Que je vous hais. Autant que vous me haïssez, moi Draco Malfoy, le traître, le misérable, le fils de mangemort. Je vous hais de créer autant de brèches dans le cœur de l'homme que j'aime. Car après votre passage, c'est moi qui les comble. Et dieu sait combien elles sont nombreuses.

_Lord you know I've cried a thousand tears tonight _

_but nothing seams to quench the thirst _

_to keep on craving _

_but now i need a answer to my prayers _

_and your not there _

_so i think to listen _

_listen_

Regardez le, votre survivant. Survivant qui survit par obligation. Moi je sais combien ses sourires sont faux, combien ses yeux sont tristes. C'est moi qui panse ses plaies. Plaies du cœur. Plaies physiques, infligée dans l'intimité d'une salle de bain la nuit. Combien son cœur suinte de désespoir, de haine et de dégout. Dégout envers vous, le monde, la communauté sorcière, mais surtout envers lui. Vous rendez vous compte que vous avez transformé un enfant plein de naïveté en meurtrier ? Savez-vous combien de trainées écarlates se disputent le territoire sur ses poignets fragiles, afin qu'il se sente moins coupable ?

_has no one told you _

_your cries are all in vain _

_and everyone keeps trying to take that all away _

_has no one told you _

_your cries are all in vain _

_YOUR CRIES!_

Vous ne connaissez pas la détresse de son regard, de ses gestes quand il s'abandonne dans mes bras la nuit, moi sur lui, moi en lui, moi qui suis le seul à lui prodiguer de l'affection sincère. Anciens ennemis, nouveaux amants. Corps cachés, entrelacés dans le secret d'un dortoir à la seule lumière d'une bougie. Formes fragiles se réconfortant dans la douceur des draps et la chaleur de l'autre. Nos vies se résument à ça.

_lord i cant disguise the look inside my eyes _

_the more i try to look away the more im STARING _

_but now i need a answer to my prayers _

_and you're not there so i think to listen _

_LISTEN_

Vous me dégoutez. Oui, vous ! Vous qui êtes satisfait de ses sourires, de son masque jovial. Vous qui faites semblant de ne pas voir son isolement, ses yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, son corps maigre de ne plus manger à sa faim, son teint blafard dépourvu de la volonté de vivre. Vous qui faites semblant de ne pas entendre ses hurlements la nuit dus aux cauchemars, ses cris plaintifs quand il se tranche la chair aux bons endroits afin de garder sur son corps les marques de sa culpabilité afin de voir s'écouler par le sang ses sentiments puisqu'il n'a plus assez de larmes.

_has no one told you _

_your cries are all in vain _

_and everyone keeps tryin to take that all away _

_has no one told you _

_your cries are all in vain _

_YOUR CRIES!_

Chaque soir, je caresse ses cheveux, lui murmurant mon amour, lui disant qu'il est beau, que je resterais toujours auprès de lui. Je retrace du bout des doigts les nombreuses scarifications maculant la quasi-totalité de son corps. Je garde son petit corps contre moi, pleurant seulement quand il est profondément endormit, afin que mon propre mal être ne s'ajoute pas au siens.

_you're cries in vain_

_I LOOK AWAY!!! WAY WAY WAY_

Il souhaite ardemment la mort, il la réclame par tous les instants, mais il ne passera pas le pas. Car il sait que je le suivrais. Car je vais aussi mal que lui. Sa souffrance me détruit. Je rêve de m'arracher le cœur, afin de ne plus rien ressentir. La nuit, je plante mes ongles dans mes bras, lacérant la chair impitoyablement pour m'empêcher de hurler cette haine qui me perce le cœur, qui m'étouffe. Il est la seule chose qui me retienne ici. La seule chose qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui m'a retenu de porter à mes lèvres la fiole que j'ai toujours sur moi, celle contenant le breuvage apportant le sommeil éternel. Mais je n'ose pas. Car morts, nous serons séparés, car contrairement à moi, lui c'est au paradis qu'il ira.

_has no one told you _

_your cries are all in vain _

_and everyone keeps trying to take that all away_

_has no one told you _

_your cries are all in vain _

_YOUR CRIES!_

Regardez le bien, _chers amis_, _chers assassins_, admirez le, votre héros, remerciez le, maintenant que vous l'avez détruit. Maintenant que vous **nous** avez détruit.

_Has nobody told you when you look away _

_the stories they told you still run through your veins _

_Has nobody told you when you look away _

_the stories they told you still run through your _

_RUN THROUGH YOUR VEINS_

_

* * *

_

**Owari, merci de vos reviews futures ainsi que d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.**

Navrée de la mise en page assez serrée, mais refuse d'accepter les interlignes._  
_


End file.
